Everlasting Sweetheart
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Damon/OC—"All I want to do is dance through eternity, Damon. Join me." To get over a certain doppelgänger, Damon finds himself sharing a heated tryst with an infamous vampire named Leesa. He knows she's trouble considering her close relationship with the Originals who view her family. But, despite trying to stay away, a bond forms and they become close. Has Damon found his match?


**A/N I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Everlasting Sweetheart**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Crazy skies all wild above me now, winter howling at my face  
And everything I held so dear, disappeared without a trace  
Oh all the times I've tasted love, never knew quite what I had  
Little darling if you hear me now, never needed you so bad  
Spinning round inside my head_

 _Sail away with me honey, i put my heart in your hands_  
 _Sail away with me honey now, now, now_  
 _Sail away with me, what will be will be_  
 _I wanna hold you now_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **You look surprised to see me."**

Elijah stepped out of the room that held the coffins, wiping his bloody hands with his handkerchief."So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?"

Klaus, still in shock, moved away from his brother and over to the table that held drinks. He refused to look his brother in the eye as he grabbed a bottle and two glasses.

"You look like you could do with a drink."He said, gesturing to his brother, the drinks and smiled."And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?"

Elijah lunged forward, punching his brother in the face before kicking him square in the chest. Klaus flew backwards, flying through French doors but he landed on his feet gracefully. He straightened, kicking away pieces of glass and wood.

"Easy."He growled, rolling back his shoulders."I just finished renovating."

Klaus flashed forward, hitting his brother then pushing him back, a table breaking in the process.

"You know you have every right to be mad at me."Klaus smirked, walking backwards with his arms stretched out."But I kept my word; I reunited you with our family."

The two began to fight again, breaking tables and knocking over other furniture. In the midst of the battle, a young woman with bright auburn hair strutted in, looking curious. Her hair that had gotten shorter over the years stopped just below her shoulders, and she wore a black dress.

She rolled her eyes as the two brothers roughhoused.

"Really?"She sighed, hand on her hip as she watched them attack each other."Nik just finished renovating."

The two didn't seem to notice her as Elijah tackled Klaus, hitting him across the face, stopping only when he heard the young looking woman clear her throat.

Elijah looked up, eyes widening as his gaze landed on her.

"Leesa."

The two males quickly stood, fixing their clothing, looking like two children who had just got caught stealing a cookie.

Elijah cleared his throat, adjusting his suit jacket."I apologise you had to see that."

Klaus chuckled, muttering."It was you who started it."

"I was merely teaching you some manners, Niklaus."

Klaus' smile dropped, and he glared at his brother."As if you could tea-"

Klaus was cut off when Leesa let out a happy squeal, flashing over to Elijah. She pulled him into her arms, locking her own around his neck as she hugged him.

"Elijah!"She giggled, pulling back to look at him."Where have you been?"

"In a box."

Leesa just smiled and kissed his cheek."I missed you!"

"I missed you, too."

The two smiled at each other, Klaus watching.

"Mikael is dead."

Elijah's smile fell, and he turned to his brother, disbelief on his face.

"What did you say?"

Klaus looked proud yet upset as he spoke.

"I killed him with his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah. Forever."

Leesa nodded when Elijah looked at her for confirmation. She would never lie to him; he knew that.

"It was fantastic."She said, shuffling over to Klaus and wiping the blood from his cheek."Nik was very brave."

Klaus just rolled his eyes as Elijah spoke."Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah."

Klaus sighed, looking like he didn't want to say anything more as he feared Elijah's reaction."Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know, but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me."

Klaus stepped forward, placing a hand on Elijah's shoulder as he carried on. Leesa watched, smiling as she noticed a fondness in each Original's eyes as they looked at each other.

"I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan, and I promise you our family will be whole again."

* * *

 **1307 A.D—Paris**

" _ **Ah, it is nice to spend some time together, isn't it, little brother?"**_

 _Klaus leant against the wall across from his brother who was feeding on a young woman. Klaus had just finished draining his own woman; the two had been friends who had attempted to seduce the two Mikaelson brothers._

 _He heard a groan of agreement from his brother as he unlatched his fangs from the woman's neck."It has been quite some time, Nik."_

 _Kol tossed her aside, wiping his chin before he followed behind his brother down the street. The two walked side by side, taking in the beautiful scenery of the streets as they wondered around. They'd happily left their home after suffering Rebekah's nagging about Klaus feeding on one of her newfound friends. Elijah had scolded him, so it had been peaceful for the two brothers to leave._

" _Come here, gorgeous."_

 _The Mikaelson brothers turned around at the sound of a woman's scream._

 _They watched as the man pushed a young woman against the wall with his hips, hands running down her arms before hheer grasped her hips. She was young, seemingly around her early twenties and had long, bright auburn hair that reached just above her waist._

 _Kol chuckled, licking blood from his lips."It seems as if men don't have manners these days, brother."_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes with a smirk."Well, they can't all be like us."_

 _Kol chuckled, and the two turned back, assuming that the man was a vampire looking for a feed._

 _But they noticed his knee forced it's way between her legs, making her scrunch up her face in disgust._

 _Kol's smile fell from his face, all humour fading."Now, that's not fun."_

" _You're right there."Klaus nodded._

" _Get away from me-"_

 _She cried out in horror as his lips trailed down her cheek, biting her jawline. She punched at his shoulders, trying to push him away._

" _Get you hands off of me, you savage!"The auburn haired girl hissed at the man, seeking to get his hands off of her hips."GET OFF OF ME!"_

 _The man laughed, hand coming up and cupping her soft cheek with his hand while the other travelled down her dress in an attempt to bunch it up around her hips. The auburn haired woman bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from sobbing as his forehead rested against her cheekbone as he tried to reach underneath her skirts._

" _Oi!"Kol shouted, the situation going too far for his liking."You can't get a woman to give you consent, so you have to force yourself on her?"_

 _The man paused, only for a moment, and turned to look at them, a harsh smirk on his lips."It's a woman's job to please a man. This one likes it rough."_

 _He turned back to the woman who was still trying to push him off. She opened her mouth to plead for help, but the man cupped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet while his other hand continued to try and make it's way under her skirts._

 _Her eyes went wide, tears filling them and she began to shake._

 _Growling, Klaus stepped forward, ready to help the damsel in distress, dragging his brother behind him. Kol, always up for a good bloodbath, eagerly followed behind his brother,_

 _But, before they could help her, she, having managed to take the man's knife from his belt, quickly stabbed the knife into his throat._

 _Kol let out a loud chuckle as the man's eyes went wide, stumbling backwards, blood spurting from his mouth. His hand came up, and he pulled out the knife, tossing it aside._

 _He glared at the young woman, sneering at her, teeth stained red."You little-"_

 _He didn't get to finish because the woman rushed forward and kneed him between the legs, pushing him backwards. Klaus frowned as she followed him, climbing on top of his body. Klaus, noticing people watching them, stepped forward._

" _Uh, love-"_

 _Kol, eyes wide with fascination, grabbed his brother by the arm."Don't, Nik. This is bloody marvellous!"_

 _The bright auburn haired woman locked her fingers around the man's throat, causing him to gasp for air._

" _WOMEN. ARE. NOT. TOYS!"She shouted at him as she strangled him, eyes stormy."A woman brought you into this world, and one will be taking you out!"_

 _The man choked on his blood and, after a few moments of struggling, he painfully died._

 _She watched him for a moment, hate in her eyes before she tipped her head back, long locks flying around her._

 _The Original brothers watched her for a long moment, amusement and respect in their eyes as she stood. The young woman stepped away from the man that had attempted to hurt her, a broad smile on her face._

" _My name is not love."She said to Klaus, smoothing down her dress."My name is Leesa."_

" _I-"_

" _Pleasure, i'm sure."_

 _Klaus' lips parted as she walked away, stared after her._

 _He broke from his daze as he felt Kol poke his shoulder, and he turned to see his brother just as amused as he was._

" _Nik? Nik? May we keep her?"_

 _The two brothers stared at each other before turning at the same time, following Leesa._

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **...come on in."**

Leesa hummed to herself as she pulled a twenty-something man into the mansion by his hand, shutting the door behind them. He, clearly compelled not to scream for when she fed on him later, chuckled as she tugged at him. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes that gazed at her with utter fixation.

He was merely food for her and nothing more.

Leesa made her way to the dining room, dragging him behind her.

"You want a drink?"

He nodded and quietly followed her into the room.

She walked backwards, hands running up his strong arms and landing on his shoulders.

"Klaus! Elijah!"She sing songed, turning around to greet them with a smile.""How was your dinner with the-"

Her eyes widened as her gaze trailed over the dining room. The dinner table was tipped over, food scattered all over the floor. Furniture was broken, paintings torn and vases smashed. Blood was smeared all over the wooden floors and walls, and makeshift stakes were also coated with blood.

Leesa turned, forgetting about her human blood bag who stayed in the dining room. She had left to find someone to feed on while they and the Salvatore brothers had their sit-down.

"Nik?"Leesa called out as she made her way down the halls of the mansion, looking in each of the rooms."Elijah?"

That's when she heard it.

The sound of laughter.

Leesa frowned as she made her way to the source which was in another room.

Klaus' study, in fact.

Just as she reached the study, Leesa heard a familiar laugh.

"You're telling me, Nik, that we were stolen by a toddler?"

Leesa smiled.

Kol.

The female vampire flashed into the room, gasping as her gaze landed on the Originals.

They were all bruised and bloody, especially Klaus. The hybrid had scratches on his cheeks, bruised skin and his clothes were torn.

Leesa knew that his family did it, it was a way to settle the score.

Rebekah and Kol, also bloody, stood near the desk with Finn sitting in the chair. Elijah and Klaus sat on the couch, Elijah's suit also torn.

"Finally, my little sunset!"Kol smirked as he used the nickname he had given her centuries before."There you are. I was beginning to think Nik had a dagger made for you."

Klaus' head snapped up, and he shook his head, offended. Rebekah let out a giggle, jumping up and flashing over to her friend.

The two women hugged, their squeals almost turning the others deaf.

Klaus smiled as he watched his family.

"Now everybody's home."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you _don't_ like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review. If you _do_ want to see another chapter, please leave a review. **

**Adding more depends on the feedback.**


End file.
